All You Need Is Love
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: A winter filled story starring Shadow and Rouge. They may think they are friends, but will it become more? Will the evil lurking in the shadows destroy it? SHADOUGE! OCxOC! Rated T for language, blood, and violence.
1. New Recruit

**You know, I worked on this story since September! I'm so glad it's finally done! Now all I'm going to do is wish I had the Shadow the Hedgehog game and play Halo 3. See you later butterflies!**

 **-Shadow Hedgi**

Chapter 1: New Recruit

"SHADOW! GET BACK HERE!" Rouge yelled. As Grey drank some coffee and Omega sat next to her, Rouge chased Shadow all around Team Dark's house. "You're not going to make me wear that Rouge!" Shadow call out. Rouge got angrier by the minute. "Shadow its -2 degrees outside! We're going to be late!" "You got me to wear the jacket, but not that rag!" "It's a scarf dumbass!" Grey sighed as the albino bat and the onyx hedgehog argued. "How long do you think they'll fight until they realize that this is an important mission?" "SENSORS PREDICT APPROXIMATELY 12:00." Rouge sighed and flew toward Grey, who was wearing a crimson red turtleneck and her normal white shorts and a small black jacket with a white, fluffy hoodie on the back. Omega just wore snow-proof armor. "You need to cover your legs for warmth Grey!" Rouge said Grey growled and got her spear out, and pointed it towards Rouge. "One step closer with **that** and you'll be sorry!" she warned. Rouge took the warning and kept chasing Shadow.

"Guys, finish up, we need to go," Grey said, twisting her spear around her hand. Rouge gave up and Shadow stood up, with a bit of triumph of course.

"TEAM DARK, YOU'RE LATE! WHAT HAPPENED?" The Commander yelled. "Rouge." Grey, Shadow, and Omega said. Commander sighed. "I'll let it off this time… We've received word that Eggman has retrieved his damn fourth chaos emerald." "That's my line…" Shadow mumbled so softly nobody could hear. "We also received word about a new criminal in Westopolis that even Sonic could not defeat. I'm splitting you into two groups. Agent Shadow and Agent Rouge, you go after Eggman. Agent Grey and Omega you go after this threat. You are dismissed." Team Dark turned away and exited the Commander's office. "Why do I have to be with Rouge…" Shadow grumbled. "Because honey, he said so!" Rouge said happily, flying towards the exit. "We'll meet here when we finish," Grey said. Everyone nodded and went their ways.

 **(Lets spy on Shads and Rougey, they are fun! 3)**

"Hey Shadow! Think you could slow down?!" Rouge yelled, flying as fast as she could, which was no match for Shadow. "No." "Ugh you're impossible." Rouge tried her best to catch up a little. After a lot of flying and skating, they reached Eggman's base, which was on the top of a high mountain. The winds blew hard against the hedgehog and bat. Rouge placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "Shadow *Pant* Give me a *Pant* second," Rouge said. Shadow sighed and sat on a nearby rock, waiting for Rouge to finish up. After a few minutes, Rouge got up. "Alright let's go!" she said. Just then, some of Eggman's robot guards spotted them and attacked. Shadow shot them all down with a few simple chaos spears. "We should get going," Shadow said. Rouge nodded. Shadow picked her up bridal-style and skated his way to Eggman's base, making Rouge blush a bit by the sudden contact.

 **(Ok, to Omega and Grey!)**

The streets of Westopolis were snowy. Mobians were rushing inside, people in the allies huddled together for warmth, and Omega and Grey were going all over, searching for the mobian. Grey peered at his picture. Quills like Shadow's but dark navy with splashes of white at the tips. Silver eyes and a tan-ish muzzle. "COMRADE GREY; SENSORS INDICATE MOBIAN NEXT TO US." Grey looked around. Nobody was here. Suddenly, a shadow past by from the roof. "Omega, continue on the ground, I think we got him," Grey said. Grey jumped to the rooftop and sure enough, it was the hedgehog they were looking for. He was jumping rooftop to rooftop. Grey quickly followed, and in a split second was in front of the hedgehog. The hedgehog stopped and got in a fighting stance. "Listen, I need to talk to you," Grey said.

The hedgehog growled and punched Grey, only for his fist to be caught. He tried his other fist, only for the same thing to happen. "Who are you?" Grey asked. "Onyx the Hedgehog," the hedgehog announced with pride. _'Onyx…'_ "Well **Onyx** , you're coming with me." She grabbed the hedgehog by the arm and jumped off the rooftop, next to Omega. Omega raised his hand and transformed it into a barrel gun. "SHALL I PROCEED?" Omega asked. "No Omega we have to get some answers first." Grey tied Onyx's arms and legs together. "What are you doing here?" Grey asked in her serious voice. Onyx smirked. "That's my own business hottie." _SLAP!_ Grey slapped Onyx in the cheek. Hard. "Hey! That was a compliment!" Onyx said, a bit offended. Grey growled and closed her eyes. "I don't need your stupid charm I need you to answer my questions!" "On one condition." "And what is that?" "Make sure they don't kill me."

 **(OKAY ENOUGH OF THAT! To Shadow and Rouge! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY)**

As Shadow arrived at Eggman's base, he let Rouge stand on her own as robots came. The duo smashed through the robots like they were soda cans. **(Sorry, I'm bad at that)**. Rouge and Shadow ran their way into the base, only to meet with a huge colossal robot with Eggman inside. "Eggman! Where are the chaos emeralds?!" Shadow yelled. "Why, in the robot of course Shadow!" Eggman said, laughing his ass off. Shadow growled. "Ah yes, you brought her little girlfriend as well?" Eggman said. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND EGGHEAD!" Rouge yelled. "IT'S EGG **MAN** NOT EGG **HEAD**! ARGH! SONIC IS THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THAT STUPID NAME! NEXT TIME I SEE THAT PESKY BLUE HEDEGHOG I'LL- "His thoughts were interrupted by a punch to the robot, which only left a tiny, itty bitty mark. "Shit," Shadow mumbled. The robot then landed an unexpected hit to Shadow's gut. He banged into the wall with a sickening thud, but he got up like it was no problem. Shadow and Eggman then went into battle. "ROUGE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Shadow shouted. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU AGAIN SHADOW!" Rouge yelled. "I'll come back, just go!" Rouge gasped, but did as she was told.

After a few minutes, Rouge found a cave and hid there for about twenty minutes. Then, she peeked out of the cave to see a red blast surround Eggman's base, and it exploded. Rouge hid in the cave again, hiding her head, trying to keep tears away. "He said he'll come. He will!" she said to herself. As the wind subsided, Rouge went to Eggman's "base". "Shadow!" Rouge called. A grunt responded and Rouge saw Shadow holding four chaos emeralds. "I'm fine, let's go," he said. Rouge glared at him. Shadow! Look at yourself! You need help!" Rouge said. As she landed on the ground, her heel slipped and she feel down the cliff. "ROUGE!" Shadow yelled. As adrenaline pumped through him, Shadow jumped off the cliff to Rouge.

 **(OMEGA AND GREY TIME! BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM)**

"Make sure WHO doesn't kill you?" Grey asked skeptically. Onyx scoffed. "The government of course! They're out for all hedgehogs!" Grey looked at him as if he were crazy. Onyx's eyes widened. "Wait… What year is it?" "2016 idiot." "OH SHIT! I TRAVELED 500 YEARS IN THE PAST!" Onyx made a sad look. "Now I'll never get back… Well, Grey, teach me your ways of life!" Grey scoffed. "Not happening. I'm taking you to GUN." Onyx's eyes widened like saucers. "GUN?!" He shouted. Grey nodded. Onyx started to freak out, so Grey pressed his pressure point, making him turn off like a lightbulb. "Omega, let's take him to HQ." " _AFFIRMATIVE._ "

 **(OKAY FINE! ROUGE AND SHADOW…)**

It was quite a long way down. They were accelerating down so fast Rouge's wings were useless. As they neared the ground, Shadow picked her up bridal style and got his legs ready for landing. As they landed, snow flew all over, and a shiver of pain went up his left leg. As much as he wanted to yell, Shadow only muttered his curses. He peered at his left leg to see his ankle and shin in the wrong direction; he fractured it. Good thing it's not broken. Rouge ran to him and looked at his leg. "We can have Omega or Grey pop it back, but I can't." Shadow waved it off and leaned against the mountain, hands in a position on his shin to pop it back. "Umm, Shadow, just wait when we get back!" Rouge said. Shadow shook his head. "That'll take longer, I might as well get it over with now." As he forced it back into position, he yelled out. "SHIT!" As his shin was in placed, he gasped for air, Rouge kneeling next to him. "Shadow take it easy, sheesh." As Shadow stopped gasping, he took off his air shoe and repeated the same thing on his ankle. Except there was way more pain. Seriously. Trust me. Shadow's leg started to swell from the force (DUH!) as he took more deep breaths.

"Let's… Go back…" he said in between breaths. Rouge nodded and got up, leaving her hand out to help Shadow. Shadow used the mountain and Rouge's hand to pull himself up. Rouge draped his left arm over her shoulder and Shadow chaos controlled them to GUN HQ.

 **(OMEGA AND GREY AND ONYX!)**

"Oh for the love of chaos Onyx! That's a cat! Not a spy!" Commander said. He allowed Onyx off the hook for his crimes, for now, since Onyx was completely clueless about their lifestyle. "I'm telling you sir that's a spy!" Onyx said. "Pick up the cat soldier," Commander said. "WHAT?! I- I-I CAN'T!" "We'll give your weapons back." "GIMME THE DAMN CAT!" Onyx took the cat quick and fearfully and it purred. Onyx gagged. "What do you think? The cat's going to kill you?" Grey asked. "Um… duh! Why else would I want to throw it in an abyss?" Commander, Grey, and even Omega fell down anime-style and got up. Commander gave Onyx his pistols and swords back. "Ah yes, my babies! Baby piss and baby off, oh! You too baby sharp and baby sexy!" Grey nearly threw up. The Commander wasn't so lucky. As Commander finished puking, a golden flash appeared. Rouge and Shadow came out, looking like they came from a fight against 12 Black Dooms. "Mother of chaos control! What the heck happened to you two?" Commander asked. "Eggman, giant robot powered by four chaos emeralds, cliff, must I say it in better terms?" Rouge said. Commander sighed. "Alright. Team Dark you're free for the next week, but I need you to help our new agent, agent Onyx." "WHAT?!" Grey, Onyx and Omega said. Commander nodded.

 _"_ _Sensors indicate this hedgehog has the IQ of 176 but is still dumb."_ Omega said. "HEY! I'M SMART! JUST NEW TO THIS YEAR!" Onyx said defiantly. Commander sighed. "Just go home," he said.

 **(AT HOME…)**

Team Dark had a not-so-bad afternoon after that. Rouge cleaned and dressed Shadow's wounds and placed ice on his left leg while he slept. Grey and Omega were stuck with showing Onyx around. "What's this?" Onyx asked, pointing to the fridge. "A fridge."

"And this?"

"Sink."

"Ooh! What's this?"

"Oven."

"This?"

"Grinder."

"Whoa! How about the stuff over the- "?

"Forks, knives, plates, cups, pots, pans, blender, table, chairs, bowls, cabinets, freezer, cabinets, rag, microwave, coffee maker. This tour is done so goodbye."

Grey left the room with Omega to make some updates. Rouge decided to meet this "Onyx". She approached the navy hedgehog and peered at him. He was wearing a black cloak, white gloves, black t-shirt, black cargo pants, and a dark green version of Scourge's shoes. His quills were like Shadow's but with white at the tips. Rouge tapped his shoulder and he turned around. "Hi! We never really got to meet. My name's Rouge the Bat." Onyx nodded. "You know I'm Onyx, but who's the other guy?" Onyx pointed to Shadow, who was still asleep on the couch. "Oh, that's Shadow. He's pretty cold sometimes but a really nice guy if you get to know him." Onyx nodded. Just then, Omega and Grey appeared. _"SENSORS INDICATE BLIZZARD."_ Omega announced. "Pffft, there's no blizzard Omega, calm down!" Rouge said, suddenly, snow fell fast from the window's view. "Would you like to rephrase that?" Onyx asked. "Oh shut up."

Shadow woke up to the sound of snow banging on the window. His head was pounding, not to mention his body was aching, especially his leg. Shadow got up from the couch and slightly limped to the kitchen, where new guy was cooking. Wait… "WHAT THE FUCK!" Shadow said aloud, totally surprised that the new guy… Onyx, he thought? Was wearing a pink frilly apron, pink and purple polka dotted dress, a hair net, and some pink high heels. "Oh hey Shadow!" Onyx said. "Why in chaos' name are you dressed like that?" "Rouge said it was appropriate for cooking." "No, it's not necessary, you look absolutely ridiculous." "Yeah, but I think she's right. Pink does look good on me…" Shadow walked away in disgust.

 **Hedgi: Wow. What a first chapter.**

 **Shadow: And them I brake two bones in it…**

 **Hedgi: It's not that bad Shadow, you recovered.**

 **Onyx: I WAS DRESSED LIKE A WOMAN?!**

 **Hedgi: Yep.**

 **Onyx: WHY I'M GONNA-**

 **Rouge: OKAY! THIS ENDS HERE!**


	2. Stuck

Chapter Two: Stuck

"Great. We're stuck inside for who knows how long," Rouge said, peering at her gloved hands as Shadow started brooding on the couch. Grey just randomly swung her spear around, Onyx finished cooking so he was playing a mind game with Omega. Do not ask. Suddenly, loud music played in the area, and everyone held their ears tightly. "What's that?!" Onyx said. Rouge tried to look out the window, but snow was covering it. "SHADOW! CHAOS CONTROL US OUTSIDE FOR A SECOND!" "I can't…" "WHY?!" "I gave all the emeralds to the Commander." Everyone except Shadow fell down anime style.

"Alright one thing to do," Grey said. Omega and Shadow got situated and so did Grey. They pushed the door open, Onyx and Rouge coming out, then slammed the door shut. "Damn it the music stopped already," Rouge said. As she went back to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "Guys, did you lock the door?" Rouge asked. They all shook their head. Rouge sighed. "We're stuck here."

"Back door's locked," Shadow said. They tried everything: Opening the front door, clearing the snow then opening, back door, porch door, but they were missing something. "YES THE BALCONY DOOR!" Rouge said. They rushed to the balcony, except, how in chaos' name were they going to get up there? "I'll help you guys!" Onyx said cheerfully. Lime green surrounded all of them, and they flew onto the balcony. Rouge stared in shock. "How did you- ""Telekinesis. Silver's not the only one with it." "Wait, you know Silver?" "Well yeah, he came to my time once."

Rouge tried opening the door. Shut. Grey growled. "THAT'S IT!" she said. Grey kicked the door and it flew open. Everyone went inside and closed the door. Onyx meowed at Grey while she disregarded him. "Well, now we really can't leave the house unless somebody's home," Rouge said. Onyx slapped his face. "Nope! As long as you got me, you're fine!" Shadow rolled his eyes. "And what would you do? He asked. Onyx snapped his fingers and he teleported. "I can teleport anywhere! Just give me the coordinates and BOOM!" Rouge stared in amazement. "Alright let's test that. I need to go shopping anyways so everyone is coming!"

Everyone except Onyx and Rouge had the blue anime sweat drop on their foreheads. _"A ROBOT IS NOT NEEDED_ FOR 'SHOPPING.'" Omega said. "I… Have paperwork to do," Grey and Shadow said, zooming in black blurs to their rooms and locking their doors. Onyx shrugged. "What's shopping?" he asked. Rouge smiled. "You'll see."

(At least 5 hours later…)

Truthfully, Shadow did have paperwork to do. But it would only take him a few minutes. He finished his paperwork and sat on the couch, watching tv. This is what happened for about an hour before he fell asleep on the couch and woke up when he heard heels step on the floor. Rouge happily walked into the kitchen to put groceries away. Onyx was trying to balance all the bags he was holding, since they were piled so high he couldn't see. "I'm never going shopping again!" Onyx said, voice a bit muffled. Shadow smirked at the sight.

Grey then came down the stairs and nearly did a double back. "How many things did you buy Rouge?!" Grey asked. Rouge came from the kitchen and shrugged. Grey sighed and helped Rouge put everything away while Shadow stood at the balcony. Rouge peeked threw to see the black hedgehog. _'He's so handsome…'_ Rouge thought. Rouge placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "You're going to get a cold like this. Put a jacket on," Rouge said. Shadow ignored her. "Shadow…" "I'll be in later." Rouge sighed and then gave Shadow a quick peck on the cheek, making him blush a dark shade of red. "What was that for?!" Shadow asked. But Rouge was already inside, giggling to herself.

Shadow touched the spot Rouge kissed him. It felt, nice. Warm. He wanted to be with her. "Do I, love her?" he whispered to himself.

 **Kitchen…**

Grey walked into the kitchen to see Onyx getting ingredients. "What are you doing you dumbbell?" Grey asked in her unemotional voice. Onyx turned and his muzzle had a light blush. "I uh, wanted to bake you guys something. You know, for helping me out." Grey rolled her eyes. "You couldn't bake something if you wanted to." Onyx rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh yeah that's true," he said sheepishly. Grey sighed. "Well, now that I know, I'll help you." Onyx looked in disbelief. "Seriously? No joke?" "Does it look like I'm joking?" "Oh. Cool! Thanks so much!" Grey stared for a little at Onyx's 'cute' face. Wait… what? Grey shook that thought away. "Okay, you get the bowl and I'll get the ingredients."

 **A few hours later…**

Rouge woke up from a long nap she had and read her clock. "7:30…" she mumbled. Rouge brushed her hair and decided against makeup when she remembered something. "OH SHIT I FORGOT TO COOK!" Rouge ran downstairs and into the kitchen to a nice gourmet meal. "What the…"

Onyx came from under the table and Grey came from the ceiling. (DON'T ASK)

"SURPRISE!" Onyx said happily.

"What he said," Grey said.

Rouge stared in amazement. "How? Why?" Onyx told Rouge that he wanted to make a thank you to them for taking him in. Rouge hugged Onyx. "You didn't have to, but thank you so much! Here I was freaking out because I didn't cook!" Rouge pulled away to get Shadow for dinner.

Shadow was in the same place as he was when Rouge kissed him. When snow piled up on him, he brushed it off. He felt cold, yes, but he wanted to be alone, in a quiet area. Thinking. Rouge came through and looked at him angrily. "I told you not to stay here all the time!" Shadow shrugged and went inside, glad to feel the heater. Rouge threw him a towel. "Warm up and go downstairs; Onyx made dinner." Shadow dried his fur and went downstairs to be surprised. As they ate the delicious food, Rouge asked Onyx a question. "How'd you make this?" "Well, I- "Grey gave him a death glare and he shut up. Shadow smirked and Rouge smiled. "I know what happened," Rouge said slyly. Both Onyx and Grey looked away and Rouge laughed.

Rouge finished cleaning the dishes and kept thinking about that kiss she gave Shadow. _'Did he like it? Or not? Oh chaos please say he liked it.'_ Rouge peeked into Shadow's bedroom, where he was fast asleep. Rouge smiled. _'He's so handsome of a guy… I wonder what he thinks of me…'_ Rouge closed the door and left Shadow to sleep in peace.

Meanwhile, Shadow was thinking about Rouge. _'Wow, she's so beautiful- wait, these thought are unacceptable! Yet I keep thinking about her… Is it what they call love? No, Rouge considers me as a friend. Yeah, a friend…'_

 **Sonic: AHAHAHAHA SHADOW'S IN LOVE!**

 **Shadow: At least I'm actually in the fanfiction!**

 **Sonic: …**

 **Hedgi: Don't worry, Sonic will be in it! Eventually…**

 **Grey: Basically she's saying this fanfic is mainly about Team Dark.**

 **Sonic: Aww crap. Anyone wanna hear a joke!**

 **Everyone except Sonic: NO!**


	3. Oh Nose!

Chapter 3- Oh Nose

Shadow woke up the next morning to a horrible headache and sinus. _'Great, way to start my day.'_ Shadow looked out his window. It was a beautiful morning; it stopped snowing and snow was piling everywhere. Kids around the area were playing in the snow. _'Maybe some fresh air will help.'_ Shadow opened his window, and hoped the breeze would clear his sinus; he was wrong. Shadow sneezed. _"I can't even go outside damn it!"_ he thought. Shadow went downstairs to get some kind of headache and sinus reliever AKA medicine. As he was looking through the medicine cabinet, Rouge came in. "What are you looking for?"

"Headache or sinus relief."

"Aww is the wittle ultimate wifeorm sick?

"Shut up Rouge."

"Sorry. There's Ibuprofen on the top right."

Shadow took two Ibuprofen and swallowed it with water. Grey was downstairs updating Omega's system, Onyx was watching a dumb cartoon called My Little Pony **(me: *gags*)** and Rouge was eating breakfast. Shadow went into the kitchen and got some water. Rouge looked at him. "Shadow, why are you blushing?" Rouge asked. "I'm absolutely NOT blushing Rouge!" Shadow said defiantly. "Oh come on your cheeks are pink!" "I'm not blushing." Rouge rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, I'm going for a walk, want to come?" Shadow sighed. He had nothing else to do. "Fine," he grumped. Rouge got her winter gear and Shadow simply got his jacket, and the two were out. Shadow's sinus was on fire. _'Damn it, I need to get fresh air and my nose is against it. Why me…'_ Shadow coughed harshly. "You okay Shadow?" Rouge asked worriedly. "I'm fine, wind got in my throat probably," Shadow said. As they continued, Rouge wanted to stop by the park.

The two sat on a bench, watching kids and mobian children playing. Shadow's hands felt like ice. And he had gloves! Rouge shivered and leaned on Shadow, breaking away because he was giving off excess body heat. "Shadow! You're hot!" Rouge said. Shadow stared at Rouge like she was crazy. "Now's not the time to be seductive Rouge," Shadow said. His eyes were halfway closed and his gaze was chaos knows where. "That's not what I meant Shadow! You're burning up!" Shadow didn't respond. Rouge knocked on Shadow's head, getting him back to Mobius. "What?" He asked agitated. "Come on, I'm taking you home," Rouge said.

Rouge dragged Shadow home, then into his room, where he layed down due to Rouge's instructions. _'Am I sick? I thought that was impossible. Heck, it is!'_ _ **(Lel. Sorry Shads :3)**_ Shadow was already half-asleep when Rouge came with a thermometer. She poked it into Shadow's mouth, after him protesting. As it beeped Rouge took it out. "106. Told you you're sick." Shadow softly growled, but he was falling asleep fast. "Cam ge si I he ulmae lifom…" (He was trying to say Can't get sick, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform) with that, Mister I-Never-Get-Sick fell asleep.

Rouge sighed as she placed a cool rag on Shadow's hot forehead and went downstairs. "What's wrong with Shadow? You practically dragged him inside," Grey asked. "He's sick probably with a cold. I told him not to stay outside too long," Rouge said. "So much for Ultimate Lifeform." "Must I remind you that since you're like a base of Shadow YOU can get sick too?" "One, I'm not a base. If I was, we would be related, which we absolutely are NOT and I can prove it. Second, I have improvements." "Yeah, to be female and have different blood." "That's not the point!" Rouge sighed. "You're just like him." Grey muttered curses while Rouge shook them away.

Onyx turned off the TV and headed into the room. "I am NOT watching that again," he said, a horrified look on his face. He looked at Grey, who, if you could look hard enough, had the slightest hint of blush on her face. "Want to go outside with me? It's too cramped in here." Grey shrugged, finished with Omega, and got her jacket on, and the three (count omega) were out. Before Grey closed the door, she called. "Don't do anything _funny_ Rouge!" Rouge blushed in anger and nearly choked Grey, but she closed the door. Rouge growled at Grey's comment.

"Damn it Grey," Rouge mumbled. She decided to make something for Shadow to eat so she went into the kitchen.

 **Later…**

Rouge came upstairs with a tray of bowl of soup and medicine in her hands. She placed the tray down and lightly shook Shadow's arm to wake him up. Shadow opened his eyes to the albino bat. "Rouge…" "Hey Shadow I made you some soup, you should eat some." "I'm not hungry Rouge." "That's how you feel when you're sick. Trust me." "No."

After a lot of arguments, coaxing, and questions, Rouge got Shadow to drain the bowl and take medicine. Surprising huh? Rouge was about to go when Shadow lightly grabbed her arm. Rouge's cheeks fired up. "Please, stay…" Shadow said, eyes still closed. Rouge smiled. "Sure, I'll stay." Rouge climbed in bed with Shadow and layed on his burning torso. Rouge didn't care if Shadow was sick, all she cared about was being there for Shadow.

 **A few hours later…**

Grey, Onyx, and Omega returned into Team Dark's house to find it quiet. Too quiet. "Something's not right," Grey said. " _AFFIRMATIVE."_ Omega said. "Wait, how can you tell?" Onyx asked. "My own reason." Grey opened almost every door to the house. Nobody. Grey slightly opened the door to Shadow's room and nearly laughed. Rouge and shadow were sleeping. Together. Rouge hugging him. Onyx snickered and Omega took a picture. Grey got out her Makarov and shot a bullet at a glass, making it shatter, also making Shadow and Rouge jolt awake. Onyx laughed and Grey held back a smile. "Okay, who did that?!" Rouge said rubbing her ears. "Onyx," Grey and Omega said, Grey throwing the Makarov at Onyx and taking Omega while zooming to a secret room. Rouge angrily chased Onyx around the house, until she got tired, which was nearly 3 hours.

"You guys have no consideration whatsoever!" Rouge said, sitting on the couch. "Hey, _I_ wasn't the one sleeping with Shadow!" Onyx said, putting his hands up in defense. "He told me to stay with him!"

"Maybe not in the bed! Ever thought that would be a little _too_ inappropriate?"

Rouge angrily got up and stomped upstairs, leaving Onyx laughing like crazy. Again.

"Shadow?"

Rouge knocked on Shadow's door, then opened it. Shadow was surprisingly awake, most likely thinking about something. Rouge closed the door behind her. "Listen Shadow, I'm really sorry for being too close to you and sleeping next to you. I was actually-"

"Why are you saying sorry?"

Rouge stared in confusion. "Huh?"

"Why are you saying sorry for something that I wanted you to do?"

Rouge froze. "I thought maybe just sit next to you or-"

"No."

Rouge looked at Shadow, who was looking at her. Shadow sighed. "Rouge, I need to tell you something." He got up from the bed got super close to Rouge. Rouge's cheeks turn very bright red. All out of the sudden, Shadow kissed her. It felt nice. Sweet. Warm. Loving. It was the best kiss Rouge ever had. After the slight scare, Rouge returned the kiss. Their tongues danced in each others' mouths gracefully. After a few minutes, they pulled apart, mainly for air. As they regained their breath, Rouge was the first to speak.

"You know Shadow, you're not great with words but I know what you wanted to say."

"And your answer?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog, I love you too."

As Rouge and Shadow kissed again, a black birdie was watching them. "I've got you now, Shadow the Hedgehog."

 **Hedgi: Wow. I thought you were immune to this Shadow.**

 **Shadow: Erm I'm not.**

 **Onyx: Wow. You got to kiss yet I didn't.  
Hedgi: Oh don't worry Onyx, you'll get your wish.**

 **Onyx: WOOO HOOOOO YEAH!**


	4. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Chapter 4- FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

After their week off, our new couple (Shadow and Rouge) have been spending quite a lot of time together, leaving their friends/co-workers confused. Kind of. Okay, not really; it just left Onyx and Grey time to make a good friendship, in their terms. Anyways, their break from work has ended and they already have quite a lot of missions to complete, starting with Eggman. "Who's that?" Onyx asked as Team Dark got in the chopper for Green Hill. "He's a scientist who creates robots to make his "Eggman Empire", or so to speak," Grey said. Onyx nodded and starting sharpening one of his swords. Grey and Onyx had grown close to each other during his time in Mobius. 'He's an ally that's all,' Grey always says, shrugging off the topic. As the chopper landed, Team Dark piled out. The area was green and lively, with a few hills, but no robots or Eggman, or Eggman's base. " _SENSORS INDICATE NO ROBOTS IN THIS AREA."_ Omega said. "That's strange… The doctor's base is normally way out in the open," Rouge said.

Little did they know two evil hedgehogs were watching them. One softly landed and took Rouge without making a sound or making him noticed. "Rouge, you're awfully quiet you know?" Onyx said. When he turned around, no Rouge. "Ummm guys? Where's Rouge?" Onyx said, a bit worried. "She probably went to look for Eggman's base," Shadow said. As the hedgehogs and Omega continued to look, the other mysterious hedgehog grabbed Grey without a noticed. Fifteen minutes passed until Shadow looked around and saw no Grey or Rouge. "Something's not right…" Suddenly, maniacal and very familiar laughter arose in the air. "Oh _shit,_ " Shadow grumbled. The anti-Sonic came out of the clearing, holding Rouge tightly. Another hedgehog emerged from the other side, holding Grey.

Shadow made an intensifying low growl. Scourge laughed. "Wow, it's been a long time stripes! And you brought some hot chicks with you," Scourge said. Rouge tried to say something, but her voice was muffled thanks to the gag around her mouth. "Shut it hottie. I've got a plan in store for you." The hedgehog holding Grey growled. "I think you're forgetting our plan Scourge." Scourge sighed. "Seriously Mephy, I've got it in complete control so just leave it to me-" Scourge was interrupted by a hard kick in the face, courtesy of the Ultimate Lifeform. Scourge growled and dropped a tied up Rouge on the ground, much to her disliking. Mephiles did the same, except he literally tossed Grey there, earning some muffled curses.

Shadow, Omega and Onyx got in a fighting stance. Omega was the first to shoot bullets and missiles at both Scourge in Mephiles, but Mephiles melted and Scourge used his sonic speed to dodge. Shadow was mainly focused on Scourge and used his homing attack against him, only for Scourge to grab him and throw him to the ground.

Onyx, however, was having a hard time putting up with Mephiles. He used his telekinesis to get a few hits, but it was not enough for the dark hedgehog. Onyx kept flying and dodging Mephiles' attacks. Mephiles suddenly made copies of himself, completely confusing Onyx until Mephiles kicked him in the back, making him fall.

Scourge has gotten stronger since last time he and Shadow fought. He was quicker and stronger, and had more lame remarks. "This king doesn't go down easily!" the lime hedgehog said. Shadow growled and continued to attack. Omega soon ran out of ammo and missiles, so he left to help rouge and Grey, until Mephiles shot a dark beam, cutting through Omega. Grey's eyes widened as her best robotic friend fell into shut down mode. She continued to struggle and cry out until she finally broke a few ropes and continue to squirm.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Onyx were failing against the two evil hedgehogs. "C'mon stripey! Fight me!" Scourge yelled. Shadow growled and punched Scourge in the gut. Scourge stumbled backwards and spat out some blood, chuckling. "Looks like now you're in for a fight." Shadow smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet." Shadow spindashed to Scourge, knocking him over for a moment, until Scourge… disappeared? "Show yourself coward!" Shadow called out. Suddenly, Scourge punched him in the back of his head, knocking something important out of his quills; his chaos emerald. Scourge threw the chaos emerald at Mephiles. "There! Now do your thing!" Mephiles grabbed the emerald. Suddenly, all the other six chaos emeralds came from Mephiles as they started to glimmer. Suddenly, a fire-like portal opened, and a roar came from inside. "Is that…" Onyx said. Mephiles laughed. "Prepare your doom hedgehogs! Iblis will soon awake and destroy your world!"

Shadow growled. What else could he do? Suddenly, the realization hit him;

chaos emeralds.

The chaos emeralds lay on the floor, looking dull. Shadow concentrated and the positive energy from the emeralds made him go super. But he's not the only one who had that idea. Using some power from the portal, Scourge turned super as well. Shadow smirked as he touched Onyx, who went super as well. "Wait, Onyx can go super?" Rouge said. Grey had freed them and now they were focusing on trying to help. Onyx touched Grey, who also went super. (SO MANY SUPERS!)

Super Scourge charged at Super Shadow (Okay, Imma stop saying "super".), fist ready to land a hit. Shadow put his hands out and blocked Scourge's attack. Grey then came in and kicked Scourge in the head. Scourge growled and tried to punch Grey, but she used chaos control to dodge. Energy sparks flew out of Shadow's hand. "Chaos Spear!" about five chaos spears appeared and hit Scourge. Onyx kept using telekinesis on Mephiles since he couldn't land a direct hit. Rouge tried using her famous Screw Kick, but Mephiles would dodge her mighty heel.

Shadow was getting sick of all the trouble and a red aura surrounded him. Rouge started to fly out of range, since she knew what was coming. "CHAOS BLAST!" A huge blast of red chaos energy shot around a long radius of Shadow, making Scourge turn back into his regular form, and for Mephiles to take damage. However, the crystalline hedgehog wasn't done yet.

Grey tied Scourge up, but just in case, hit him in the head so hard he fell unconscious. From the portal, Iblis roared, this time louder. A shiver went down Shadow's spine. Mephiles charged at Shadow, a fist unleashed. Shadow charged as well, and the two collided. Suddenly, Mephiles melted, leaving Shadow wondering where he'll pop up. Suddenly, he felt something claw his back. Shadow nearly yelped and did a roundhouse kick to Mephiles' face.

Onyx used his telekinesis to hold Mephiles still. "Okay, now attack!" Onyx said. Shadow nodded and started punching the crystalline hedgehog with all his might. (WHY DIDN'T ONYX DO THIS BEFORE!? ONYX YOU IDIOT!) Grey joined in the fun and stabbed Mephiles with her spear. When the telekinesis wore off, Mephiles wasn't even able to get up.

"Good, looks like the job is done," Rouge said. A roar came from the portal and Iblis' head popped out. "Oh great. Now we have to stop an intergalactic fire monster. How could this day get _any_ better?!" Onyx said sarcastically.

 **Hedgi: GO SCOURGEY! GO SHADDY!**

 **Grey: Scourgey? Shaddy? What are you, a fanatic of them?**

 **Hedgi: Ummm no! Just erm, excited about a fight…?**

 **Grey: You're such a horrible liar**

 **Hedgi: I know.**

 **Hedgi: Hehe stripey…**

 **Shadow: SHUT UP!**

 **Hedgi: Calm down babe I'm only teasing you…**

 **Scourge: Babe?**

 **Hedgi: Yeah my babe. Oh also…**

 ***kicks Scourge where his basement should be, but SEGA cut them off so how do they do their business?***

 **Scourge: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

 **Hedgi: THAT'S FOR HURTING MY SHADOW!**

 **Sonic: Hehe, your Shadow. LOL!**

 **Hedgi: *does the same thing she did on Scourge to Sonic***

 **Sonic: HOLY CHILI DOGS IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!**


	5. The World or the Hedgehog?

Chapter 5- The World or the Hedgehog?

Shadow, Onyx, and Grey, in their super forms, tried to push Iblis back into the portal. "As they all say, or Silver for that matter, IT'S NO USE DAMNIT!" Onyx said. "Somebody probably has to go through the portal and hold Iblis back there!" Rouge said. "Okay, Shadow and I will go!" Onyx said. Shadow nodded and went through the portal. Little did they know somebody else followed them.

Shadow and Onyx went through the portal to Silver's world. "Okay, I'll distract Iblis and you attack," Onyx said. Shadow nodded. Onyx used his telekinesis to pull Iblis' head through the portal and back into Silver world. Onyx then started slapping his butt. "YO FIRE CHICKEN! CAN YOU CATCH ME OR ARE YOU GONNA LIVE UP TO YOUR BAWKA-TASTIC NAME CHICKY IBLIS?"

Iblis roared and tried to shoot fireballs at Onyx, but he kept dodging. Just as Shadow was about land a hit, Mephiles tackled him into another building. "Damn," Shadow cursed. Shadow got up and winced from the gash in his torso. Mephiles punched Shadow square in the jaw, and Shadow returned the favor.

Onyx yelped as the fireballs were getting closer to frying him. "Shadow, drop Mephiles in the lava or something I don't know!" he called out. Shadow grabbed Mephiles and threw him in the lava. Mephiles didn't even come back up. "Buh bye Mephy!" Onyx said. Iblis roared again and Shadow punched it in one eye, making it stumble into a building. Onyx and Shadow returned to their world to shut the portal. However, Iblis wasn't done yet. He roared for the fifth time and half of his body came through the portal.

"WHAT?! WE CRUSHED HIM INTO A DARK BUILDING!" Onyx said. The hedgehog trio tried to keep Iblis back using their super chaos powers, but they wouldn't last forever. Rouge looked in a worried way as she examined Omega. She couldn't help because she couldn't go super, so she tried to fix Omega at least a little. "Please be careful Shadow!" she called out.

Shadow grunted. "There's no way we can push him back! One of us has to go in there, kill Iblis or something, and come back before the portal closes!" he said. "Oh how very detailed. How the hell are we going to do that without getting stuck in that damn dimention!?" Onyx sighed. "I'll go." The other two hedgehogs looked in shock. "Onyx…" Shadow warned. Onyx interrupted him. "I can time travel and teleport Shadow. All I would need is to find a power source, and I'm sure I could find one!" Suddenly, a cold hard slap was heard. Onyx held his burning cheek, watching Grey's eyes burn like a raging fire. "You, of all people, are NOT going in there! There's no telling of you finding a power source and coming back!"

Onyx smirked. "Scared I can't?" he asked. Grey growled. "No! It's just that it's a lesser possibility!"

"If I don't your world will be destroyed!"

"If you do, you'll be trapped!"

Onyx started to get agitated. "Why do care so much?! You almost never give a damn!"

"Because I care about you okay?!"

Silence. Only the wind and Iblis' roaring could be heard in the moment of silence. Onyx was completely surprised. "You… what?"

Grey growled. "I care okay?! You of all people, are not going because I DO give a damn! You and your high profile are staying here because I can't risk losing you!" Onyx smiled. "Who said you would lose me?" he asked. Grey was getting frustrated. "DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR WELL-BEING? YOU HAVE PEOPLE HERE WHO CARE! ROUGE CARES, SHADOWCARES IN HIS OWN WAY, OMEGA CARES, AND FOR CHAOS' SAKE I CARE YOU DAMN NAVY BLUE HEDGEHO-"

Onyx cut off Grey with a passionate kiss on the lips, leaving the female hedgehog stunned. As he pulled away, he said "That's going to be something I'm going to miss for a long time." Grey growled, tugged him toward her by his cloak, and kissed him back, which Onyx returned.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge stared in confusion as their two teammates kissed. Shadow cleared his throat. "Sorry to bother this but, we have a monster who trying to destroy our world nearly out of the portal!" Onyx and Grey broke the kiss and Onyx turned around. "I'll be back," he said. Onyx went through the portal, with Shadow following.

As they made it, Onyx and Shadow tugged Iblis back into his dimention, and noticed the portal was closing. "Oh shit," Shadow and Onyx said together. Onyx used his telekinesis to hold Iblis in place, and he turned to Shadow. "Shadow, promise me something." Shadow turned to him. "Promise me… You'll take care of her." Shadow realized what he was saying and he nodded. "I promise." Onyx smiled. "Good, take this," Onyx took off his cloak and handed it to Shadow. "Give this to her and tell her I'll love her until death." Shadow nodded but said. "I'm not leaving you here though Onyx." The portal became even smaller, only leaving a couple minutes left for the way back home. Onyx chuckled. "Classic Shadow. I'm sorry, but I can only do this. Please, forgive me Shadow." Before Shadow could ask him what he was doing, Onyx punched Shadow so hard he flew into the portal right before it closed.

Shadow flew straight out of the portal as it closed and tumbled through the grass. He had turned back to his regular form; no more super. "Shadow! Are you okay?" Rouge asked. Shadow nodded. Rouge and Grey looked around. "Onyx?" Rouge asked. Shadow looked down. "He… he punched me through the portal. I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him." Rouge caressed Shadow's quills. "It's okay, you did everything you could." Grey, however, was in a state of shock. Shakily, Shadow got up and handed her the cloak. "He wanted me to give you this and to tell you that he'll love you until his death." Grey carefully took the cloak in her shaking hands, eyes glazing.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around the black hedgehog and started to… cry. How unexpected. Shadow had no idea what to do, so he looked at Rouge for help, and she mouthed 'Make her feel better'. Shadow patted Grey's back, making him feel REALLY awkward. Grey banged her chest on Shadow, who winced since his wound on his torso was still stinging fresh. "It's not fair! That damn arrogant, persistant navy hedgehog! First professor, then Vyse, then Omega, and that damn idiot navy hedgehog!" Grey said, tears running down her face. Rouge hugged Grey and told her it would be okay.

Suddenly, the effects of fatigue and power loss finally got to the ebony hedgehog. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Rouge rushing towards him.

XxX

It was a boring day. A really, REALLY boring day. And the snow didn't make it better for our cobalt hero. He just finished up business with Eggman, Tails was on a date with Cream, in his thoughts. Knuckles was guarding his dumb old Master Emerald rock, as usual, Amy was at the mall (THANK CHAOS!) And Sonic had no idea where the hell his anti-social rival was. Actually, he hadn't seen Shadow for about a week. "Wonder what Shads is up to," Sonic said, taking off at the speed of sound.

Suddenly, is wrist communicator beeped so he answered it to find the albino thief. "Hey Rouge! What's up?" Sonic asked casually. "Hey Sonic? Can you do me a favor? It's about Shadow." Sonic chuckled to himself. "If that means finding him, that's actually what I'm doing right now." "Erm no it's not. He's right here with me, but I need you to help me pick him up. I'll tell you why later." Sonic agreed and made his way to where Rouge and Shadow were.

XxX

Rouge stroked Shadow's quills as she noticed he took deep, painful breaths. The makeshift bandages she made for him were already soaked and the crimson blood was making its way onto the snow. Grey was still looking at Onyx's coat, as if her life depended on it. "Hang in there Shadow," Rouge whispered into the ebony hedgehog's ear. Sonic arrived a few minutes later and whistled. "What happened to you guys?" he asked. Rouge explained the entire story, from meeting Onyx, to the end of Iblis. Sonic looked around and saw his Scourge, tied up and still unconscious. "So you need me to help taking Shads to a medical area?" Rouge nodded. Sonic launched his rival onto his back, earning a painful moan from him and a glare to Rouge that said 'be careful'. Sonic nodded and called up Tails.

"Huh? Sonic?"

"Hey Tails, you at your house?"

"Yeah I just got back. Ummm why is there somebody on you…?"

"Oh yeah. See, I need your help to get Shadow in check, It's a long story."

"Okay, I'll set up the medical supplies."

"Thanks buddy." Sonic ended the call and turned to Rouge. "Tails will be ready for him," he said. Rouge nodded and remembers something.

Omega.

Rouge rushed to Omega, who was slightly covered in snow, in the same state as before. Rouge hauled one side of the robot and turned to Grey, who hadn't moved a muscle at all. "Hey Grey, can you help me take Omega?" she asked. Grey slowly turned and hauled the other side of the robot. Together, the three of them, plus Shadow and Omega made their way to Mystic Ruins.

 **Hedgi: NOOOOOOOOOO ONYX DIED! Or did he…**

 **Rouge: That is rude.**

 **Hedgi: Yup, it's mah job.**

 **Rouge: Is it your job to fantasize over Shadow, Espio, and Scourge and possibly Metal Sonic, Tails, and Mephiles?**

 **Hedgi: YUP ^^**

 **Rouge: You're one strange person Shadow Hedgi…**

 **Hedgi: I couldn't agree more! :D**


	6. All Ends in Love

Chapter 6- All Ends in Love

Shadow groaned and opened his eyes to bright light and major headache. "OH GEEZ! Y-YOU'RE AWAKE SHADOW!" Tails said, completely surprised. Shadow turned his head towards the orange kitsune, but soon found that slightly painful as well. "Where's Rouge?" he asked. "I'll go get her," Tails said, flying out of the room. Seconds later, the albino bat came crashing through the door and tightly squeezed Shadow, much to his disliking and discomfort. "OhmygoshShadowyou'refinallyawake!Youknowhowmuchyouworriedme!?" Rouge said fast. "Y-yeah… Rouge… Air…" Rouge let go of Shadow, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, but you were pretty beaten, and out for a while I was so worried!"

Beaten? Shadow looked at his body, and sure enough, his torso, part of his right arm, and part of his left leg were wrapped in bandages. No wonder his body hurt to move. "How long was I out for?"

"A week."

"A WEEK?!"

"Yeah, quite a lot has happened."

"Like...?"

Rouge sighed. "Well, Omega is now fixed and now preserving power, Sonic has been a complete pain in the ass, Tails was checking on you and Omega, and Grey…" Rouge wore off a little but continued. "She basically ignores everything and everyone." Shadow sighed. "Great…" he grumbled. Rouge then made a small giggle. "What?" he asked, slightly annoyed. "You're cute when your angry," Rouge flirted Shadow smirked. "Oh yeah? Try this." Shadow quickly and passionately kissed Rouge, which she happily returned. The two continued their kiss until the door opened to Sonic. Shadow and Rouge broke apart right then. "Oh hey Shads, you're awake. Man, must've been pretty bad huh?" Shadow growled.

"Don't call me Shads!"

"Whatever Shaddy."  
"SHUT UP FAKER!"

"You said not to call you Shads, so I'm calling you Shaddy."

Shadow growled, and if it wasn't for Rouge, he would forget about his condition and teach that hedgehog a lesson. Sonic shrugged. "Anyways, we need your help with Grey." Shadow grumbled and got up, a bit shaky yes, but Rouge helped him with balance. Shadow limped into Tails' living room, where Grey was sitting on the couch, Onyx's cloak draped around her shoulders, and seemed to be staring into an Unknown world. "Wha the hell is wrong with her?" Sonic asked. "She lost someone she cared about. Again." "Oh." Sonic poked Grey. Nothing. "How long has she been in that same position?" Sonic asked. "Ever since we brought Shadow and Omega here," Tails said.

Sonic continued to try and make Grey at least flinch while Shadow looked out the window. It was lightly snowing, kids, both mobian and human were playing in it. Rouge came up to Shadow and gave him a quick peck on the cheek while Sonic and Tails were busy. "What are you thinking about?" the snow-white bat asked. Shadow chuckled. "You know me too well…" "I've worked with you for so long that I know you too well." Shadow sighed. "I'm just wondering if Onyx will be okay. At this rate, Grey is going to be thought as a statue."

Rouge smiled. "He'll come back soon, I know it," she said. Shadow smiled, quite a rare event for Rouge. Suddenly, Sonic gasped. "OH MY CHAOS EMERALDS! SHADOW SMILED!" Sonic yelled. Shadow turned around giving Sonic a death glare. "If I was able to, you would be beaten to a bloody pulp by now faker!" Shadow hissed. Sonic chuckled. "So ya did, did ya?" Before Shadow could launch himself at Sonic, Rouge grabbed him and Tails covered Sonic's mouth.

Later that day, Rouge and Shadow watched the sun set in the mystic snow. Rouge snuggled up to Shadow, making him blush a bit while Rouge giggled. "Mmm you're so warm Shadow," Rouge said. Shadow lightly chuckled at Rouge's behavior and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "I guess that's a good thing," Shadow said. Rouge nodded. As they continued to stare at the sunset, Rouge sighed. "Hey Shadow, can you look at me for a sec?" Shadow looked at her to be caught in a kiss. Despite the surprise, Shadow returned the kiss. Their tongues then entered the other's mouth with the kiss. Shadow hugged Rouge towards him and Rouge wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck. After a long time of making out, the two mobians pulled apart, gasping for air.

"You know Shadow, you're a pretty damn good kisser," Rouge said, playing with Shadow's chest fur. "What can I say? I'm the Ultimate Lifeform," he said. "Wow, you two make a perfect couple." Rouge and Shadow spun around to nearly fall backwards into the snow. Onyx stood right there, a playful smile on his face. "Wh-wh-wh-wh" Rouge couldn't even make out a word. Onyx laughed. "Sorry for the jump-scare, I just gto here a minute ago and saw you to going for the kill." Rouge and Shadow blushed ferociously, making Onyx smirk. "How did you teleport?" Rouge asked. Onyx shrugged. "I found out a way to use some of Iblis' powers as a teleportation. A few failed attempts, but here I am."

Rouge smiled. "Great! Now you can take care of your strange girlfriend!" Onyx was about to speak but Shadow covered his mouth, lightly smirking. Rouge literally kicked the door out of the way and pushed Onyx into the living room. Surprisingly, Grey had moved; she was lying down, a pillow on her face. "Rouge, go away." Grey said. "Not only me hon, somebody's here to see you," Rouge said. "I doubt that-" "I told you I'd come back." Silence. Grey didn't speak, nor move. When she did, she was smirking. "What took you so long anyways?"

Onyx laughed and picked up Grey, much to her surprise, and kissed her. Grey started to recover from the shock and return the kiss. When Sonic and Tails arrived in the room, Sonic nearly dropped his chilidog. And that's saying A LOT. Tails covered Sonic's mouth, and Rouge and Shadow gave him a death glare not to speak. This kiss lasted for what seemed like ages, until Onyx noticed Sonic and teleported to another _quiet_ area. Sonic sighed. "All's well ends well, especially for me." Rouge cocked her head in confusion. 'What do you mean?" Sonic snickered. "Let's just say I saw you two kissing and took a few pictures. Don't worry, I'm no sending them but they will be right on my phone.

Rouge and Shadow blushed ferociously as they chased Sonic around the house, screaming curses and warnings as the last snowflake fell from the dark sky.

 **Hedgi: Ah yes, a job well done.**

 **Scourge: You left me in the freaking open! That's rude!**

 **Hedgi: Aww c'mon Scourgey, I'll repay you in another fanfic about you and Fiona or an OC…**

 **Scourge: I like the sound of that!**

 **Shadow: That's just weird. And wrong. And now I feel OOC saying this.**

 **Sonic: Sorry, my bad.**

 **Silver: WHY WAS I NOT IN THIS!?**

 **Knuckles: Calm down Silver, you're not the only one left out. And I'm one of the DAMN ORIGINALS!**

 **Grey: Whoa calm down enchilada…**

 **Knuckles: ECHIDNA!**

 **Grey: I DON'T CARE!**

 **Knuckles: OKAY, NOW YOU ARE GOING TO GO DOWN SHADOW HEDGI!**

 **Hedgi: Uh oh. GOTTA GO FAST! BYE BYE BUTTERFLIES!**

 **The end!**

 **Or is it?**

 **Silver: Stop with the creepy endings Sonic!**

 **Sonic: Hey, it gives it more of a twist!**


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

 **Did you like the story? If so, congrats and thank you! I just wanted to say that this story was started in September, so it's pretty old AND kind of cheesy. If you have any constructive criticism, I would love to hear it!**

 **Also, I will be making much more Shadouge and other fanfictions (Especially starring Shadow), especially based for Sonic the Hedgehog characters. I may not have a great idea for these stories (I'm already planning 2, just haven't written) so please give me some ideas! I had a pain in the ass writers block for 2 freaking months on this, and I think I should've made it longer. No matter. I'm making more.**

 **The only types of Fanfictions I don't write about couples are things like:**

 **Prince and princesses (Unless based on Sonic and the Dark Knight)**

 **Vampires**

 **Anything longer than 40 chapters**

 **Anything when the couples change. EX: From Shadouge to Sonouge**

 **NO YAOI OR YURI AT ALL**

 **Fairytale things**

 **Literally going to another planet**

 **Etc.**

 **Yeah. That's a lot. I don't really do AU, it's really rare but whatever.**

 **Please leave some reviews! It would be great and appreciated!**

 **See you later butterflies**


End file.
